Once in a Lifetime
by LD-2015
Summary: A legend has been told. It has been broken. A new generation starts. What now? Let's take a look. A birthday present for Princess Flora333 Oneshot


**This story was dedicated to a good friend. Princess Flora333. Happy Birthday! :) I had to think of it for a few days. Since I don't really read contestshipping much, I had to think of one crazy storyline. If this one was written before then dang.**

**Once In A Lifetime  
>Oneshot<strong>

_There was once a legend passed down from royal generation to generation. It was said that a prince was to have a female knight to protect him. _

_The prince and knight were never meant to be. But one prince changed that fact. Now the legend is passed down as the prince and his female knight are to be together_

_Though both legends are told, both have a choice to be or not to be together. And so starts a new generation of love._

_Though, this new generation seems complicated. A brunette knight and a vegetable prince._

In a castle, in a really far, far, away land there were 2 people fighting and one vegetable head sitting on his butt relaxing and watching the fight.

"Wow Brendan, you really did get better!" a brunette says.

"You too May." The boy named Brendan responds.

"Can you 2 hurry it up?" a green haired boy says.

"Yes your highness." The female knight said.

"Alright, time to finish this off with one last move." Brendan said

"What!" May says.

"Hi-yaahh!" Brendan yells in his loudest voice.

"Huh!" May backs away in to a wall.

"Thought you could get me with such a weak move?" the knight's clothing are a bit tattered as the smoke clears.

"HURRY UP!" the green haired boy called "your highness" says.

"Alright. Sheesh. I feel sorry for May, having to deal with this prince-to-be-king boy."

"It's alright Brendan. I am the best female warrior at everything. I have to protect his highness."

"Why couldn't it be a man? I'm almost as good as you. I'm the best in everything. I'm the best male."

"I don't know, why don't you go ask the royalty yourself?"

"Ok, I get it. I lost. Now hurry up and go then. "

"I have a meeting to attend. Hurry up." The so called prince says.

"Yes your highness."

Brendan was mad.

"_How can he treat her like that! And after all he said the other day too!"_

Brendan clenched his fists together. As the captain of the whole male division, he went to help the recruits.

May, Captain of the whole female division, had her co-captain, Misty, take over to take care or recruits and high ranking warriors. May was chosen to be the knight to guard the prince for life. Like in the legends for she was the best female warrior. The Royalty don't even know how this legend got started but were afraid of what might happen if the prince had no female knight.

May had no way out of it. Unless she died or was chosen to be married to Drew, the prince-to-be-king boy.

Drew was walking silently within the gray, dull looking castle. He had an unusual green hair. He walked on the red carpet with windows open. The light was closing in on him with a shine on his face.

May was walking right behind him. She was always on guard to protect the prince. She was like every other average girl you would meet, except she is the captain of the whole female division.

They walked down the hallway silently. To May, it always felt awkward to be alone with the prince. She rarely talked to him casually. He rarely talked to her. He would only speak when he needed her to go somewhere or to protect him when he was going somewhere.

The only time may got to rest was at night. When she would sleep, but even then she would still be working. She only got 5 hours of sleep max. The moment she woke up, she would be prepared to protect Prince Drew.

As they stopped at a big brown door with the kingdoms symbol on it, there was a paper on it. It said:

_Meeting canceled.  
>Come back next week at the same day and time.<br>Thank you for your time.  
>~Marquis, Attendant of King Richard<em>

"What does it read your highness?"

"Damn it! That bastard, thinking he can just cancel a meeting with all kingdoms."

May didn't know what to say. She walked to read the note on the door. The meeting with all the kingdoms was important. It was to take all day, now the prince was free. He had nothing else to do. That's why it was so quiet while walking here. The meeting was to take place at this kingdom to.

"What will you do now your highness?" May asked with curiosity

The prince walked. He walked out the hallway. He was mad. He wasn't mad at the meeting being cancelled, he was mad at something else.

As the two walked deeper into the castle towards the prince's room, the prince walked faster and faster as time passed. Only a few minutes passed since the reading of the note.

As they got closer to the prince's room, may just couldn't stand the silence and what he was thinking. So she spoke.

"What are you going to do your highness?"

The prince stopped. He stopped right in front of the room of his door. He turned to look at May, his bodyguard.

"Will you stop." He said

May was scared. His tone of voice was different. It seemed he was mad. Mad because the meeting was cancelled? She didn't know what to say. But naturally, she spoke back to him.

"What do you mean stop?"May's voice echoed through the hallway. No windows, light coming from the chandeliers, and no one was in site.

The prince stared at May. He saw May shivering from his tone of voice. He didn't know what to do. The truth was, he did want May to become his lover. He was happy May was his female knight. He just didn't know how to get close to her.

He walked up to her. May was scared, she was scared but didn't back away. She couldn't run away from this. She had no other choice but to stay put. Yeah, she was afraid of the prince because of his scary and unusual tone of voice. But hey, as much as she wanted to run away, she couldn't.

Prince Drew walked closer to her. He walked right up to her. Because he was a bit taller, he looked slightly down on her. He leaned down on her face. May wanted to run since the prince was acting unusual, but she didn't.

Then Brendan came.

"Your highness! The kingdom is under attack! It's from the bandits!"

Brendan stopped. He looked at the situation. His prince about to kiss "her".

Drew noticed him looking, and so he went on to kiss May. May was shocked. She backed away and just started to talk to Brendan.

"What's the situation outside."

Brendan stared. Then got back to reality with a smirk across his face.

"We're outnumbered. Since the kings and princes of all kingdoms came here, they made an ambush attack."

"Damn. Let's hurry then! They may need back-up!"

"Right!"

Both captains ran.

Drew started to run after them. He caught up to them in no time.

"What are you doing your highness! Stay back! You need to hide yourself just in case!" May yelled

"Stay back and let the one I love get injured! Never!" Drew yelled it unconsciously

Brendan heard it loud and clear as day. So did May.

"What? Was that a…" May said

"Proposal?" Brendan ended while smiling

All 3 were still running at full speed and the moment they reached out the castle, there were screams from both sides. A fire had started at one end of the city.

"Brendan! Hurry and help the side with the fire! I'll take the other! Send archers! Warriors up front!" May took over the situation

Brendan hurried. He slashed through anyone that was an enemy.

May was about to run to help the other side until she was stopped. The prince was holding her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I need to help them!"

"This is an order by me!"

May was shocked. She couldn't disobey his orders, but she couldn't let her people get injured. She was in a current state of confusion because he just proposed to her and doesn't want her to go.

May had no choice but to…go against his orders.

"I'm sorry, but…I must go!" She forcefully released her hand from his grasp.

"Please be safe your highness!" May ran out, daggers in her hand prepared to be thrown.

Warriors, archers, medics, and even recruits ran out to help the city from the attack. The other kings and princes had already been caught. Even the one who cancelled the meeting with all the kingdoms together, King Richard.

He was only a year older than Drew and was already king.

Brendan had taken down the bandits on his side and was clearing out the fire. The water was coming in too slow. They used buckets and whatever little water they had.

May was going to retrieve the kings, princes, and whoever else was caught. It seems they were hostage in a small house. May was hidden on the tops of the buildings.

May was studying the situation until orange caught her eyes. It was her co-captain, Misty. She was in the bushes of the flowers that grew tall and big.

Archers of top class were in the back of the building behind her. It seemed like she was going to ambush the bandits. That's what she thought, until May lost her footing. A hidden side of her real self was her clumsiness.

Misty saw that she was falling.

"_OMG! Is she an idiot! She's ruined our plan!" Misty thought to herself_

Misty motioned her hands to the archers. They started to move back. It seemed they were retreating.

May fell right in front of a bandit. There were 4 other bandits guarding the front of the house with everyone captured inside. 2 bandits on the side and 5 in the back.

"Well, look at what we have here. She looks cute eh?" the one in front of her was all up in her face.

"Should we bring her to the boss?" the other one said

"Why should we? We should just keep her." The one to her right said.

"If we do that, we'll get in trouble by him." The one behind them said.

The last one started to walk to her.

"Let's bring her to the boss. It's our only choice. Tie her up and carry her." The last one said in a very demanding voice.

May wanted to run, but that crash landing hurt her leg. She was hoping Misty to do something.

Misty was watching the scene closely. Her hands were motioning to the archers. It looked like they were going to shoot all the bandits down in one hit. But Misty thought of how may could get out.

"_Can't May just run?...! Unless that fall injured her leg or something to prevent her from moving! OMG THIS IDIOT! What am I supposed to do now! Her daggers! Where are they!"_

Misty looked around. Her daggers were all across the path. Misty couldn't do anything. But then she saw green.

"_Green?"_

The green thing started to move. It was soon right next to Misty.

"Who are you!" Misty hissed

"It's me. Prince Drew."

"Your highness! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you."

"No time for that, what's the situation?"

"As you can see the captain of the female division has been injured on the leg. She can't run away so we can't fire our arrows."

"Can't you just carry her and run away?"

"Sorry. Not good with strength like she is. I main in archery, not swords and shields, or healing."

"I'll do it then. Shoot when I say."

"What do yo…"

Drew had already ran out the bushes before Misty could finish. He ran to May before the bandits could touch her. Thankfully, May was light. He ran like the wind. The bandits were about to run after them until shots were heard.

"TAKE COVER!" one of them yelled.

The bandits guarding the back were taken out by guards of the city. The others were taken out by arrows.

Inside the house were only at most 10-20 bandits. 15 is what they estimated. All spread out through the house. None of them were archers. The curtains on the windows covered what could be seen through.

Inside, everyone's mouth was covered and tied up together. They were defenseless to the bandits.

Drew ran into a back alley where it was safe. There, he let May sit down.

"Are you an idiot!" Drew yelled

May didn't know what to say.

"If you knew you were troubled then why did you leave to go help?" Drew put one hand through is hair. It started to pour. The fire on Brendan's side died down.

"Huh? You know?"

"Of course I know. I learned how to fight by the captain of the male division. Now, why would you go out if you were so troubled!"

"*mumble**mumble*"

"I can't hear you. Say it louder."

"I…didn't know what to say. You were always so quiet so I didn't know how to answer you."

"*sigh* Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Out of the rain, where else?"

"I can't. I have to go help."

"No need. Your friend already handled that."

"Misty? She did?"

"Yes, she did. Now let's go back to the castle. Then you can tell me your answer."

**Flashback**

*swords clashing*

*more swords clashing*

"Heh, your better than I thought." Brendan said

"You too." Drew said

They stopped fighting. Recruits were amazed at how skilled they were. The two were very sweaty. Two recruits came with a towel for them.

"Thanks" Both said at the same time

After drying off their sweat they sat down together. Seeing others fight and train.

"So. What do you think of her." Brendan asked

"Her? Who is her?"

"May, who else?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because as her cousin, I have to take care of her so, what do you think of her?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. Don't lie. I see you looking at her like she's sexy or something."

"Wh-what!" Drew was blushing in a cute way

"Now answer my question."

"She's nice I guess."

"And?"

"Cute."

"And?"

"Pretty."

"And?"

"I like her okay!"

"Okay I guess, more like love her."

"I just don't know how to get close to her."

"I'll tell you a secret. Or a few secrets about her."

"What is it?" Drew was listening closely like a stalker.

"When she feels troubled, she starts to get clumsy at some points until the troubles disappear. Also, her favorite flowers are a rose as well as her favorite color red. And, do you see any affection from her? If so, then she likes you too. She's good at hiding her feelings, I'll say that much about her."

"Why only that much?"

"You need to figure out the rest."

**Flashback ends**

Drew and May reached the gate of the castle. Brendan was there. He looked like he was ready for a wedding, as a pasture.

"So, what is your answer May?" Brendan asks.

Everyone apart of the castle were hidden. Not a sound was stirring. Brendan was awaiting the answer of May.

"I…I li-li-like…I like your highness!" May was blushing with a really deep, dark red.

Drew leaned in on her face.

"Then start calling me by my name."

"I…I like….Drew."

"I'll take it"

Drew leaned in on a kiss.

**Flashback**

"May!"

"Huh?"

"You were looking at "him" again weren't you?"

"Misty, what about you? Going to talk with the co-captain of the guy division. What's his name again? I think it was Ash?"

"Whatever! You like him don't you!"

"He's calm. He can handle any trouble that he faces. He's also nice."

"And "you" like "him" right?"

"I guess."

"You guess! You do love him!"

"Mm-hmm. Your right. But, he doesn't seem to like me."

"That's what you think." Misty said silently

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Well, let's go!"

**Flashback ends**

Anyone who was captured was free. All the houses were rebuilt, free of charge. The kings and princes payed their debt to Prince Drew and his people.

**1 year later…**

"Your highness, about the meeting in Gardeia."

"Forget it. Tell them to cancel it."

"Yes your highness."

This king got up from his throne. He walked down a quiet hallway. He stopped at a door. He opened it slowly. On the bed, he saw his queen. Sleeping soundly. She had a big stomach.

This king just smiled. He walked over to her. He leaned down to her face and lightly kissed her. The queen woke up. She looked at him face to face. She smiled after she figured out who it was.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS FLORA333! I got it in on time. This story was typed up as I go. I was against time. Well, here it is. :) This is the longest story I have ever written for just one update. I added a lot more details than usual it seems. I had some fun writing the bandit part.**


End file.
